


Jonerys story

by Luthor78



Category: Jon snow /Daenerys Targaryen - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Modern
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25282705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luthor78/pseuds/Luthor78
Summary: I'm looking for a story from the author targayanrestaurention light me up
Relationships: Jon snow /Daenerys Targaryen





	Jonerys story

Hello everyone i am looking for stories ligth me up if anyone i am careful thank you in advance


End file.
